


Dreams and Fantasies

by westcoastmalone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westcoastmalone/pseuds/westcoastmalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestilskin had always had fantasies of a poor spinner, but slowly with Belle's help, he may discover other inclinations he's never though of before (written shortly after 2X14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a quick something I wrote, even though I started this way back in December 2012. It’s just a quick headcannon about Rumple, takes place sometime after 2X04. PG-13 due to allusions to sex and kinks. Enjoy!

Rumplestilskin’s fantasies had always been that of a poor spinner. As a boy, he had visions of a pretty girl who would make him a man and show him how to be a good husband. As a husband, he dreamed of Milah welcoming his touch, and enjoying it. As the Dark One, there were countless desperate beauties to relieve his lust when he desired it, all frantic to please him to complete their end of a deal despite their revulsion of the act, but he still closed his eyes and imagined one or two did not to flinch at his hands.

With Belle though, his fantasies were downright chaste. When she was a servant, and he a master, he dreamed of gentle touches that were not shied from and smiles that weren’t forced. When she was gone, Rumplestilskin liked to pretend he wasn’t a coward and that she was still there, smiling and willing to kiss him and that they somehow found a way that he still had his magic with her at his side. In Storybrooke, he imagined a young woman with a smile welcoming him home, and chatting over a home cooked meal. Now, together again, he tried very hard to only imagine them happy together.

He was man though, and she was a lovely young woman, so his thoughts didn’t stay chaste for long; but even then, his dreams were haunted by only the simplest of desires. His dreams were filled of Belle gasping his name, of her lying in his arms sweaty and sated, of lazy mornings and nights that stretched till dawn filled with nothing but the two of them. After a particularly good day between them, and if he was feeling bold enough, he closed his eyes and envisioned Belle coming into his shop, leading him to the back, and then having her own way with him. 

Simple dreams, small dreams. There was no desire for short school girl skirts, nor decadent chains or soft leather; just happiness and love.

As such, when one day he went to visit with Belle at the library – sorry he meant check out another book, because she had specifically stated that he wasn’t allowed to bother her at work ‘just cause’ – when he nearly fell over in shock. She was relaxing, leaning back in her chair with her feet on the counter, and a book in her hand. Her hair was up, and her skirt had slipped down enough for anyone to catch a glimpse of her nylon’s lacy band. The touch that stopped his heart though, for some reason, was the pen she lightly tapped against her lips.

All of a sudden, Rumplestilskin understood the appeal of librarians everywhere, and not just his librarian. If they all presented themselves in such a way, it was no wonder that young men dreamed of them finding a different way to pay their overdue fines. He shifted slightly. Shortly, Belle noticed him and smiled sweetly before sitting properly once again, prompting him to go to the shelves and pretend to look for a book.

Rumplestilskin’s simple dreams took on a more ‘adventurous’ tone for the next few days. The Belle in his dreams teased with pink stained lips about overdue book fines, and their payments. She scolded lightly about how he was damaging her precious books with his rough handling. Dream Belle even went so far as to hold a perfectly nail painted finger to his lips and ordered him to ‘hush in library’. It made him awake sticky and strained.

Real Belle seemed oblivious to his predicament though, and always smiled honestly at him whenever they met. Whether they were grabbing a bit to eat somewhere, or talking lightly over the books, or even - if he was very lucky – when they quietly held each other, she was as clear eyed and innocent as a heroine from one of her adventures. He was in hell.

He loved it.


End file.
